Noodles
by StopTheWorldImGettingDizzy
Summary: The Michigan lakefront in March never was so lovely. HouseCuddy, college timeline. Short. There are noodles. Rating for language and mild sexual content. Feedback is appreciated.


A/N: The first section of this fic is quoted from an earlier House/Cuddy fic of mine, Monday Morning, and this fic is an expansion on something mentioned in that one. This fic was prompted by the word "noodles."

Feedback is loved!

* * *

"_You've had at most seven sexual exploits that are on par with this one."_

"_Did you just say 'sexual exploits'?"_

"_Lisa."_

_She sighed. "Five. You weren't in top form that time after the bone structure exhibit, and the beach was too cold in March to really enjoy the experience."_

* * *

The trunk slammed and Lisa stared at the peculiar object in Greg's hand.

"What is _that_?"

Broad grin. "This- is a noodle."

"A noodle?" Wary, skeptical.

"_Oh_ yeah. Currently being marketed by Industrial Thermo Polymers." Greg emphasized his last three words with several flourishes of the long, bright yellow foam tube.

"What do you do with it?"

"It's a toy, Lisa. You play with it."

"That doesn't _exactly_ answer my question."

"You find a spot for our stuff. I'll demonstrate."

Lisa snorted. "Oh yeah, find a spot. Quite the challenge for me, the beach being _so_ packed in the middle of March."

"_And_ that is Sarcastic and/or Biting Comment number twenty-two in the past half hour. Lisa, I must be rubbing off on you."

"Mm. In more ways than one, apparently."

Greg grinned wickedly and looped the noodle behind her back, hauling her flush against his body. "I know which way is my favorite," he muttered into her ear.

Lisa curled ten fingers in his hair and pressed her open mouth against his for a slow, deep kiss. Keeping her lips a centimeter from his own, she murmured, "I'm still freezing. You might have to take care of that for me." She ducked under the noodle and, grabbing their blankets, sauntered down the sand towards the ocean.

Moments after Lisa had spread the blankets, a blur shot past her and a loud whoop met her ears as Greg, wearing only his boxers, catapulted himself and the noodle into the water.

"Gregory House, are you fucking _insane_?" she yelled, stumbling after him.

Greg's head resurfaced and he shook it, sending droplets of water flying from his curly hair. "I'm demonstrating!" he called back.

"You're going to get hypothermia! Get out right now; we're leaving!"

"_Watch!_" he shouted to her. He slid the noodle between his legs and pushed his feet off the sand, straddling the yellow tube and letting himself float freely. Then he rolled over in the water, positioned the noodle horizontally in front of him, and somersaulted over it. He attempted to stand up straight with his feet on the noodle, but fell backwards with a splash.

Lisa was laughing now, but she still managed to sound foreboding. "GREG. GET OUT. OF THE WATER. THIS FUCKING MINUTE."

He complied.

"_Whew._" Greg collapsed onto the blanket on his back. "Did you see those moves?"

"Certifiable." Lisa was shaking her head. "Totally certifiable."

Greg reached out a hand.

"Don't touch me when you're all wet!"

Greg rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, pulling her on top of him.

"Ow! Greg, I just told yoummmff-" Lisa's diatribe was cut off as he assaulted her mouth. "Mmmm…"

Greg's arms went around her back and his hands traveled slowly, tantalizingly down her spine. She whimpered into his mouth as his right hand ventured between her legs from behind and massaged her gently.

"You still want me not to touch you?" he growled raggedly against her lips.

In answer, she grabbed the other blanket and spread it over them. "You got me wet. Now it's your job to keep me warm." She pulled her sweatshirt over her head and lowered her mouth once more to his.

---

Fresh out of a hot shower, Greg wrapped a towel around his waste and made a grab for the ringing phone. "H'lo?"

"Fuck you; I have a temperature and I can't breathe."

"Huh. And I'm the one who went swimming. Interesting."

"_Not_ interesting. And you can forget about ever taking me to the beach again."

"But it was such fun."

"And no sex."

"Until _when?_"

"Until I say so. I'll call you. I'm going to bed now; good-bye."

---

Lisa woke up with sunlight in her eyes, a tickle in her throat, and crumpled tissues on her pillow.

When she opened the door to get the on-campus paper, she found a round container at her feet. She picked it up; it was warm. When she opened it, she found steaming chicken broth full of long, yellow-white noodles.

* * *

A/N: Pool noodles were actually first marketed by the company in the fic in 1988, around the time that Cuddy would have been at college. I did my research! D 


End file.
